


Cartas a mi Padrino//Sirry//Harry Potter

by CamiiSalva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiSalva/pseuds/CamiiSalva
Summary: A pasado un año desde el fin de la guerra y por consecuencia, de la muerte de Sirius.Hermione le recomienda a Harry escribir lo que siente para poder liberar el dolor que tiene...................Para Harry:[...Te escribo para comentarte que he estado leyendo el libro que me diste y leí algunas cosas muy interesantes. Una de ellas, es que creo que encontré la forma de recuperar a Sirius, de traerlo del velo...]De Hermione...................
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Chapter 1

# Primera Carta

_¿Querido Sirius?/ ¿Padrino?/ ¿Canuto?_

_No se bien como empezar esto._

_Nunca imagine que te escribiría y más sabiendo que nunca leerás ésto, pero Hermione y los chicos me convencieron que era lo que me ayudaría para "poder salir de mi dolor"_

_Tengo tantas cosas para decirte que no pude antes..._

_Ya paso un año desde que termino la guerra. Un año desde tu muerte a manos de tu prima... ¿Te extraño lo sabes? Ha pasado muchas cosas en este año, Remus y Hermione se casaron ¿Te lo esperabas? Se lo tenían bien guardado a eso, aun recuerdo cuando lo dijeron, me reí mucho por la reacción de todos, ya que solo Ron y yo lo sabíamos..._

_Supongo que vos también lo sabias, no creo que Remus te lo haya ocultado._

_Pd: Te extraño. Y mucho_.

_Harry Potter_

*Si me lo había dicho cachorro, me alegro que el y Hermione estén bien. 

También te extraño Harry y no me gusta que estés mal.*


	2. Segunda Carta

_¿Sirius?/¿Canuto?_

_Como se ve, todavía no se bien como dirigirme a ti en esta carta._

_Hoy fue un buen día, hoy Hermione y Remus dieron la noticia de que están esperando a un bebe y dijeron que querían_ _que sea su padrino._

_Estoy feliz pero tengo miedo ¿Sabes?, ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?_

_En otras noticias, Ron ha estado muy raro, creo que esta saliendo con alguien, pero por alguna razón no lo quiere decir..._

_No me parece justo, el fue una de las primeras personas en enterarse de quien estoy enamorado, de igual forma hablare con el para que sepa que puede hablar conmigo siempre._

_¿Te dije que me mude al número doce de Grimmauld Place? Los demás no estuvieron de acuerdo. Según ellos me haría extrañarte más y aunque es verdad, me hace sentir mejor porque siento que estás a mi lado..._

_Pd: Encontré la biblioteca de la casa, capaz un día de estos iré a buscar algo que leer._

_Harry Potter_

*Me alegro por ellos cachorro, se les ve felices y se que seras un gran padrino.

¿Estabas enamorado? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿De quien?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sirius esta contestando las cartas?  
> ¿Harry escucha o lee lo que está diciendo Sirius?  
> ¿Qué creen ustedes?
> 
> Por ser la primera publicación en esta página, publique dos capítulos hoy, pero decidí publicar uno por día.


	3. Tercera Carta

_Sirius:_

_Me decidí por referirme a ti así al final._

_Sinceramente, espero que donde sea que estés, puedas estar bien y tener conocimiento de como se encuentran tus seres queridos._

_Hay muchas cosas que no te dije ¿Sabes? Una de esas cosas es que... Me enamore Sirius, de un hombre mayor que yo._

_Tenia unos ojos grises que te atraviesan el alma, un cabello rebelde y oscuro que me daban ganas de acariciarlo todo el día. Es alguien divertido pero también serio._

_Es alguien que da todo por las personas que ama, como convertirse en animago por su amigo, como también dar su propia vida con tal de salvar la vida a su ahijado..._

_¿Sabes de quien hablo, no?_

_Hablo de ti Sirius, te ame, te amo y te amare hasta el final de mis días..._

_Pd: Te amo aunque se que tu me odiarías si lo supieras..._

_Harry Potter_

*Cachorro se que no me escuchas, pero siempre daría mi vida por ti... Nunca podría odiarte cachorro*


	4. Cuarta Carta

_Sirius:_

_¿Me odiarías? Supongo que si._

_¿Corresponderías mis sentimientos? No lo creo, pero me gustaría pensar que si..._

_Hoy hubo una cena en la madriguera. Ron nos sorprendió a todos llevando a Blaise Zabini y presentándolo como su pareja. Decir que todos nos quedamos sorprendidos fue decir poco, pero al pasar la velada nos dimos cuenta que es un gran chico y se nota que ama a Ron._

_Moli y los Weasley le dieron la bienvenida a la familia._

_Nos comento lo que fue la vida de sus amigos este año, al parecer Theodoro Nott y Pansi Parkinson se fueron de Inglaterra para estudiar y Draco Malfoy es pasante de medimagia. Según George, Draco es el que se encarga de Fred en San Mungo._

_Me olvide de decírtelo... Fred estuvo en coma mágico luego de que le lanzaran un hechizo a finales de la guerra y hace poco despertó y aunque las mejorías son lentas, se esta recuperando gracias a Draco._

_Pd: Encontré un libro que habla sobre el Velo de la muerte..._

_Harry Potter._

*¡¿Blaise y Ron juntos?! Eso no me lo esperaba cachorro. ¿Y si te dijera que si te correspondería tus sentimientos? Joder Bellatrix no sabes cuanto te odio ahora mismo.*


	5. Quinta Carta

_Sirius:_

_Hermione me quito el libro porque dijo que lo quería leer y según Remus no hay que hacer enojar a una embarazada si no quieres sufrir su ira, más si es una bruja, así que solo se lo di._

_Al menos llegue a leer que los que atraviesan el velo, no están "totalmente muertos" hasta que pasen los tres años y que mientras en ese lapso de tiempo las almas con su cuerpo están vagando entre los dos mundos y que siempre se mantienen junto a las personas que más anhelan ver si llegan a volver._

_¿Estarás a mi lado viendo esto? o ¿Al lado de quien estarás?_

_Pd: Si ves esto, quiero decirte que espero encontrar la solución para que vuelvas a nuestro lado. Y que espero no me odies..._

_Harry Potter._

*Siempre estoy y estaré a tu lado Harry. Siempre.*


	6. Sexta Carta

_Sirius:_

_¡Hey! Tengo buenas noticias._

_Hace un par de días, Fred mostró una gran mejoría y ya empezó a ser el mismo otra vez. Según Draco falta un tiempo para que salga del hospital (ya que todavía no puede caminar bien sin apoyo), pero que tiene esperanzas que en unos meses mejorara y quedara en excelentes condiciones._

_Todos estábamos muy felices, George le salto encima a Malfoy alzándolo y dándolo vueltas por el aire de la felicidad. Tuviste que ver a Draco todo sonrojado mientras que dejaba la sala jaja._

_Lo que si me sorprendió, es que cuando salimos todos George pidió un tiempo a solas con su gemelo y se quedo un rato más, al rato me di cuenta que me olvidaba mi campera en la habitación así que decidí volver._

_Mira, fue así como te lo digo textualmente:_

_Estaba justo por entrar cuando escuche a George decirle a Fred:_

_**-¿Te gusta Malfoy?** \- Le dijo con una sonrisa picarona a centímetros cerca de su cara._

_**-¿Te gusta a ti?** \- Fred le contesto en un susurro en su oreja con una sonrisa como cuando le dan un reto._

_**-Si, lo hace y se que a ti también.** \- Le dijo muy serio y se acerco hasta rosar sus labios y hablo de nuevo.- **¿Te lo imaginas? El entre medio de los dos.** -Fue a su cuello y le empezó a besar el cuello, sacandole un gemido a Fred. **-Vos dejando besos por su oreja, bajando por su cuello y yo besándolo y mordiéndolo en el pecho, ¿Te imaginas? el gimiendo nuestros nombres para luego follárnoslo entre los dos...**_

_Y no aguante más y me salí de ahí, ya después buscaría mi campera._

_¿Shockeante no? No me lo esperaba la verdad, pero si ellos son felices yo también lo soy._

_Sinceramente, Draco no parece serle indiferente a los gemelos._

_Pd:¿Recuerdas nuestros planes? Dijiste que cuando terminase todo me llevarías a conocer el mundo... Encontré tu vieja cámara y tus fotos con tu familia en distintos lugares del mundo._

_Harry Potter_

*¡¿Qué mierda?! Harry te quiero a cien metros de los gemelos y sus perversiones. 

Y Harry... Si revisas bien encontraras los boletos para irnos a París, es en modo muggle lo sé, pero pensé que te gustaría... Lo tenia guardado para tu cumpleaños.*


	7. "Sanitatem corporis animique"

_Harry:_

_Hola Harry, primero que nada Remus te manda saludos. En estos días iremos a cenar._

_Te escribo para comentarte, que estuve leyendo el libro que me diste y leí algunas cosas muy interesantes._

_Una de ellas, es que... Creo que encontré la forma de recuperar a Sirius._

_De traerlo del velo._

_No sabía si decírtelo ya que no me gustaría ilusionarte, porque yo sé todo lo que sufriste por su perdida. Aunque todos la sufrimos, nadie lo hizo como tú y Remus..._

_Cuando se lo conté a Remus se emociono mucho con esta oportunidad, pero también entendió los riesgos que esto implica, hay que pensarlo muy bien a esto Harry._

_En el libro dice que el procedimiento es el siguiente:_

_[Aquel a quien alguien perdió, pero desea recuperar. Deberá hacer un ritual de "Sanitatem corporis animique" el ritual de la recuperación del cuerpo y alma. La persona debe ser puesta en un estado de sueño consciente. ¿Qué significa esto? Significa que la persona estará en un estado de somnolencia, dormido pero consciente de su proceder. Cuando ya se esté en ese estado, algún acompañante deberá atar a su mano un pañuelo o algo similar (debe pertenecer a la persona que buscan) y recitaran lo siguiente: "Ut laberetur in somnum et reuocare posse, et lumen terebramus acuto plagam meam relinquis Praereptum." Así la persona se levantara y podrá cruzar el velo "dormido" para luego traer a su elegido._

_Cabe mencionar que el procedimiento tiene sus peligros, si la persona no ha vuelto en las próximas seis horas lamentablemente ya no volverá. También existen casos en que la persona vuelve, pero nunca de la misma forma, ya sea física o mentalmente, ya que se puede generar una gran pérdida al núcleo mágico._

**_Importante:_ ** _Solo una persona que en verdad quiera recuperar un alma con todo ser y magia puede realizar el ritual porque si no, se enfrentara a una muerte muy dolorosa, ya que el ritual puede rechazar a la persona viéndolo como una burla a la magia misma.]_

_Más adelante explica cómo hacer la poción que te dejara en el estado de somnolencia, no es difícil pero tardaremos un poco en conseguir todos los ingredientes._

_Mira Harry, te conozco y sé que lo quieres hacer, también que vos mismo lo buscaras._

_Yo te apoyare en lo que decidas y tendrás mi ayuda en todo ¿Si?_

_Remus y yo te mandamos un beso._

_Pd: Te conviene que cuando valla a tu casa tengas fresas con chocolate y bizcochuelos de menta, tu ahijado lo requiere._

_Hermione Lupin Granger_

-Te recuperare Sirius... Cueste lo que cueste volverás.-Dijo lagrimeando sobre la carta de su mejor amiga.

*No quiero que lo hagas. No si por eso te puede pasar algo. 

No lo valgo cachorro...*


	8. Septima Carta

_Sirius:_

_Hace una semana encontramos la forma de traerte a la "vida" nuevamente._

_Estoy emocionado porque estés de nuevo con nosotros, y aunque se que es peligroso, no me importaría correr el riesgo._

_Los ingredientes de la poción que deberé tomar no los tenemos todos, pero se que ya lo conseguiremos. Todos están ayudando a recolectarlo ya que son muy raros, como por ejemplo las escamas de basilisco. Si no hubiese matado al de la cámara de los secretos, lo más seguro, es que no las hubiésemos conseguido._

_En nuevas noticias, hable con George y le dije lo que había visto y le pregunte si el y Fred, querían algo serio con Draco y no solo una calentura._

_Al principio, se ofendió un poco por pensar así de ellos, pero después dijo que me entiende ya que Draco es mi amigo (Si, nos hicimos amigos)_

_Dijo que si Draco los acepta, (Porque si Fred y George son pareja) ellos estarían encantado de formar una familia con el, al parecer, desde la escuela es que le echan el ojo al príncipe de Slytherin._

_Los Weasley se enteraron, no se si les pareció más raro que entre los gemelos haya una relación desde que tenían 16 años, o que si quieren a Draco Malfoy en su vida. Luego de una larga discusión, sobre la confianza en familia de Molly, todos quedaron en "paz"._

_Pd: ¿Sabes que son "tortas fritas"? Es que Remus se le ocurrió llevar a Hermione a un restaurante de comida de Argentina. Según ella, es al país que los Muggles les sacaron las islas e hicieron un guerra por ellas._

_La cosa es que ahora, a Hermione le obsesiono su comida y me pidió que se las haga, pero ni siquiera se que son._

_Deséame suerte, los más seguro es que me mate._

_Harry Potter._

-¡Harry!.-Se sorprendió al escuchar el grito de su amiga, la esperaba para dentro de unas horas todavía.- ¡¿Hiciste mis tortas fritas?! ¡Te pedí que me las hicieras para poder tomar mi té!

-Mierda...-Se lamento para luego bajar, dejando en su mesa las carta que había terminado de escribir. Sin saber que a su lado, un alma la leía con una sonrisa triste.

* Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que te arriesgues mi ángel... Pero se que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu opinión, solo puedo estar a tu lado como ahora, no sabes la impotencia que me da al no poder abrazarte cuando lloras cada noche. 

Te prometo que s i todo el plan funciona, te llevare a ese país para que pruebes sus delicias y también las del todo el continente latinoamericano, te va a encantar mi ángel.*


	9. Octava Carta

_Sirius:_

Estoy muy enojado.

_¿Puedes creer que el idiota del nuevo ministro no nos deja acercarnos al velo para hacer el ritual? Al parecer ahora necesitamos obtener el permitido para ir a esa sección del ministerio._

_Según el ministro, no le importa que sea el "Salvador del mundo mágico" no me dejara entrar y menos para "recuperar a un prófugo."_

_Ignora totalmente el hecho de que se probo tu inocencia._

_Cuando Hermione me lo contó me sentí con una impotencia..._ _Tuvieron que lanzarme un hechizo para dormirme, ya que al parecer estaba perdiendo el control de mi magia._

_Ni siquiera entiendo como lo han podido elegir como ministro, solo es un racista que se cree mejor que todos solo por ser del bando de la luz y cercano a Dumbledore..._

_¿No aprendieron nada de la guerra? ¿O soy el único que entiende que no todo es blanco y negro?_

_No aguanto más Sirius, te necesito, te necesito a mi lado._

_No me importa, si sera solo como mi padrino, como amante o como cualquier otra cosa._

_Solo quiero que vivas, que estés a nuestro lado otra vez. Te juro que trato de ser fuerte, pero creo que ya me estoy derrumbando..._

_Pd: Te amo._

_Harry Potter._

*No te merezco mi ángel... Deberías odiarme Harry, no amarme. 

Si yo hubiese sido más responsable... Si no hubiese ido tras Peter o hubiese seguido mis instintos sobre el no confiar en el, todo seria tan distinto...*

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta originalmente publicada en wattpad y es de mi propiedad.  
> La historia trata de Harry escribiéndole cartas a su padrino luego de su muerte, ¿pero qué pasa si Sirius no está "totalmente muerto"
> 
> Espero les guste está historia


End file.
